Travel Log
The Travel Log is a feature introduced in the 3.5.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2 and in 2.3.92 update of its Chinese counterpart. It tasks players with completing quests such as unlocking a certain plant or world, or defeating a number of Zombies (PvZ2). The player is then rewarded with piñatas or gems for completing these tasks. It also used a ranking system to give the player a rank before the 5.6.1 update, which was then scored in Game Center or Google Play under the name of "Travel Log's Plank Ranks." Origins Its name is a pun on "travel log," a book used to record a traveler's experiences, and "log," a part of a tree trunk that has been cut off, and traveling, as the theme of the game is time traveling and focuses on plants. Update history *3.7.1: New repeatable quests have been introduced in order to give challenges to players that already completed all the primary quests. Those are completed by defeating X determined zombies and by beating levels on Endless Zones. *4.0.1: The player can play a Piñata Party level featuring a premium plant to "test it out" for free. Once completed, the player will be awarded 10 points and a money bag (if one counts the bag awarded through clearing the level, alongside money from lawn mowers) *4.5.1: The Travel Log could be accessed through the main menu. *4.7.1: New repeatable quests have been added for the Frostbite Caves zombies. Also, the quests for completing the number of levels in Greatest Hits, La Brainsa Tarpits and Highway to the Danger Room have been added. *5.3.1: The Travel Log's look has been changed, it now contains a list with check boxes on the left nailed to it. Though there is text present on the list, what it says is unclear as its present is in the form of squiggly lines. *5.6.1: Rank system and primary quests are no longer available. However, repeatable quests now gives coins when completed, up to 3000 coins. Repeatable quests now have a time limit of 24 hours. *5.7.1: Repeatable quests now gives piñatas that contain coins and seed packets that would help you level up your plant. They also have a time limit of 4 hours. However, for some reason, the repeatable quests in Jurassic Marsh would give you 5 Gems instead. *5.8.1: Repeatable quests in Jurassic Marsh now give you piñatas. Premium Plant Quests also have the lawn redecorated for the Valenbrainz event. *6.1.1: Repeatable quests are restricted to one at a time, but give you the same amount of packets as they would before this update. In addition, more Leveled Up Plant trying quests, Plant Epic Quests, a Severe World Level quest, and a gem quest were added to the Travel Log. These can be played every day or week. *6.?.1: Quests no longer award pinatas, instead giving only gems. *6.6.1: Quests are split into three categories - Daily, Event and World. "World" is where quests like "Obtain Primal Wall-nut" and "Defeat Dr. Zomboss" belong. The "Event" tab is for events such as Premium Plant Seed Packets quests. Oddly, Inzanity Epic Quests also appear here, despite seemingly being more appropriate for Daily. *6.6.1: 'Defeat x'' ''y zombies!' quests were changed to 'Defeat 50 Basic x'' zombies!', and only gave 1 world pinata, which gave 10 seed packets for 1 plant in that world. These, strangely, appeared under the '''Event' quest tab. Repeatable quests Each day a quest to defeat a predetermined amount of zombies will appear in the "Event" tab. These award a piñata from that world, which will give the player 10 seed packets for a plant in that world or 5 plant Puzzle Pieces in the Chinese version. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Quests in Ancient Egypt * Defeat 50 Basic Ancient Egypt Zombies * Defeat 20 Ra Zombies * Defeat 20 Camel Zombies * Defeat 15 Explorer Zombies * Defeat 15 Tomb Raiser Zombies * Defeat 15 Pharaoh Zombies * Defeat 5 Mummified Gargantuars Quests in Pirate Seas * Defeat 50 Basic Pirate Seas Zombies * Defeat 30 Conehead Pirates * Defeat 50 Swashbuckler Zombies * Defeat 50 Seagull Zombies * Defeat 15 Barrel Roller Zombies * Defeat 100 Pirate Imps * Defeat 10 Pirate Captain Zombies * Defeat 5 Gargantuar Pirate Zombies Quests in Wild West * Defeat 50 Basic Wild West Zombies * Defeat 30 Conehead Cowboys * Defeat 30 Prospector Zombies * Defeat 5 Piano Zombies * Defeat 30 Poncho Zombies * Defeat 50 Chicken Wrangler Zombies * Defeat 10 Zombie Bulls * Defeat 5 Wild West Gargantuar Zombies Quests in Frostbite Caves * Defeat 50 Basic Frostbite Caves Zombies * Defeat 15 Cave Bucketheads * Defeat 15 Blockhead Zombies * Defeat 15 Hunter Zombies * Defeat 25 Dodo Rider Zombies * Defeat 15 Troglobite Zombies * Defeat 20 Weasel Hoarder Zombies * Defeat 5 Sloth Gargantuar Zombies Quests in Lost City * Defeat 50 Basic Lost City Zombies * Defeat 30 Conehead Adventurers * Defeat 25 Lost City Imps * Defeat 30 Lost Pilot Zombies * Defeat 20 Excavator Zombies * Defeat 15 Parasol Zombies * Defeat 20 Bug Zombies * Defeat 5 Porter Gargantuar Zombies * Defeat 20 Imp Porter Zombies * Defeat 15 Relic Hunter Zombies * Defeat 20 Turquoise Skull Zombies Quests in Far Future *Defeat 50 Basic Far Future Zombies *Defeat 30 Future Coneheads *Defeat 50 Jetpack Zombies *Defeat 15 Shield Zombies *Defeat 50 Far Future Imps *Defeat 10 Robo-cone Zombies *Defeat 10 Disco-tron 3000 Zombies *Defeat 15 Mecha-Football Zombies *Defeat 5 Gargantuar Prime Zombies Quests in Dark Ages * Defeat 50 Peasant Zombies * Defeat 20 Jester Zombies * Defeat 20 Knight Zombies * Defeat 5 Dark Ages Gargantuar Zombies * Defeat 20 Wizard Zombies * Defeat 15 King Zombies Quests in Neon Mixtape Tour * Defeat 50 Basic Neon Mixtape Tour Zombies * Defeat 30 Neon Coneheads * Defeat 50 Punk Zombies * Defeat 15 Glitter Zombies * Defeat 20 MC Zomb B Zombies * Defeat 20 Impunk Zombies * Defeat 5 Hair Metal Gargantuar Zombies * Defeat 25 Breakdancer Zombies * Defeat 20 Arcade Zombies * Defeat 15 BoomBox Zombies Quests in Jurassic Marsh * Defeat 50 Basic Jurassic Marsh Zombies * Defeat 15 Jurassic Bucketheads * Defeat 15 Fossilhead Zombies * Defeat 75 Jurassic Imp Zombies * Defeat 5 Jurassic Gargantuar Zombies * Defeat 20 Bully Zombies Quests in Big Wave Beach * Defeat 50 Basic Big Wave Beach Zombies * Defeat 15 Beach Bucketheads * Defeat 50 Snorkel Zombies * Defeat 30 Surfer Zombies * Defeat 5 Deep Sea Gargantuar Zombies * Defeat 20 Fisherman Zombies * Defeat 20 Octo Zombies Quests in Modern Day * Defeat 50 Basic Modern Day Zombies * Defeat 15 Modern-Day Bucketheads * Defeat 5 Modern-Day Gargantuars * Defeat 10 Newspaper Zombies * Defeat 25 Balloon Zombies * Defeat 10 All-Star Zombies * Defeat 30 Super-fan Imp Zombies ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)'' Quests in Ancient Egypt * Defeat 50 Mummy Zombies * Defeat 30 Camel Zombies * Defeat 20 Explorer Zombies * Defeat 10 Mummified Gargantuars Quests in Pirate Seas * Defeat 50 Pirate Zombies * Defeat 30 Seagull Zombies * Defeat 10 Gargantuar Pirates Quests in Wild West * Defeat 50 Cowboy Zombies * Defeat 20 Chicken Wrangler Zombies * Defeat 10 Wild West Gargantuars Quests in Kongfu World * Defeat 50 Kongfu Zombies * Defeat 10 Han Bronzes Quests in Far Future * Defeat 20 Shield Zombies * Defeat 10 Gargantuar Primes Quests in Dark Ages * Defeat 50 Peasant Zombies * Defeat 30 Jester Zombies Quests in Big Wave Beach * Defeat 50 Pompadour Zombies * Defeat 10 Deep Sea Gargantuars Quests in Frostbite Caves * Defeat 50 Cave Zombies Quests in Sky City * Defeat 50 Pilot Zombies Quests in Lost City * Defeat 50 Adventurer Zombies Quests in Neon Mixtape Tour * Defeat 50 Neon Zombies Quests in Jurassic Marsh * Defeat 50 Jurassic Zombies Quests in Steam Ages * Defeat 50 Labor Zombies Epic Quests Introduced in the 4.6.1 update, the Epic Quests consist of a 6 or 8 level quest that offers an exclusive reward when completed, that can be either coins, seed packet (in huge amounts) or new plants, like Aloe and Electric Currant. These levels are modified versions of existing ones, and cannot be replayed once completed. Premium Plant Quests These are levels comparable to Piñata Parties that usually take place in the Player's House, but can be anywhere. They are available to play once a day and are usually Special Delivery levels, but can also be Locked and Loaded. They always feature at least one Premium Plant for use and used to give 10 points upon completion, but now just give a Money Bag. Leveled-up Plant Quests It is similar to the Premium Plant Quests, but it uses plants with high levels. After completing the level, it will give you a Piñata with the given seed packet is depending on the leveled-up plant used. Gallery Trivia *When the player completes any level, a notification will appear, reminding the players of how many levels or zombies killed are left until they are able to complete the quest. **When they do, the label/card will have a bright green glow circling behind it, similar to pinatas and newly obtained plants. *Kernel-pult does not have a hyphen in its name for its quest. *Dusk Lobber has a hyphen in its name for its quest. *In the Dark Ages quests, the text will say that the player has to complete a day, despite it being night. *Several zombies are named differently in the Travel Log: **Imp Pirate Zombies are called Pirate Imps in their quest. **Pianist Zombies are called Piano Zombies in their quest. **Future Conehead Zombies are called Future Coneheads in their quest. **Bug Bot Imps are called Far Future Imp Zombies in their quest. **Pompadour Bucketheads and Bikini Bucketheads are called Beach Bucketheads in their quest. **Cave Buckethead Zombies are called Cave Bucketheads in their quest. **Troglobites are called Troglobite Zombies in their quest. **Weasel Hoarders are called Weasel Hoarder Zombies in their quest. **Conehead Adventurer Zombies are called Conehead Adventurers in their quest. **Lost City Imp Zombies are called Lost City Imps in their quest. **Imp Porters are called Imp Porter Zombies in their quest. **MC Zom-Bs are called MC Zom B Zombies in their quest. **Impunks are called Impunk Zombies in their quest. **Jurassic Fossilheads are called Fossilhead Zombies in their quest. **Jurassic Imps are called Jurassic Imp Zombies in their quest. **Jurassic Bullies are called Bully Zombies in their quest. **Buckethead Zombies in Modern Day, as well as in Vasebreaker and Piñata Party are called Modern-Day Bucketheads in their quest. **Gargantuars in Modern Day are called Modern-Day Gargantuars in their quest. ***Also, there is a hyphen between Modern and Day in it's name. **Super-Fan Imps are called Super-fan Imp Zombies in their quest. **Gargantuar variants except for the Mummified and Modern Day variants are called with "Zombies" after their name in their quest. **Basic Zombies, Conehead Zombes and Buckethead Zombies and their time-themed variants except for Peasant variants are called Basic+their world name+Zombies. *When a player already completed some quests before the 3.5.1 update, he or she will receive the text: "You already completed some quests, before they even existed! It's funny how time travel works." They will also receive all the awards put together, with the last figure always ending with the number 5. *Before the 3.7.1 update, the highest rank the player could achieve was 35. **As of 3.7.1 update, the rank cap has been increased to infinity, as with the help of the repeatable quests. **However, if the player has two profiles on the same device, one with all plants and level completed and unlocked while the other one has very few of either, switching to his or her profile with all levels unlocked and opening Travel Log will complete any quests previously uncompleted and will add to his or her rank. ***This suggests that the player can actually increase his or her rank without any new quests or updates. *As of 3.6.1/3.6.2 update, it now has a piece of cardboard next to it with "Travel Log" written on it. *In the 3.7.1 update, the Travel Log quests until complete GUI has changed. *The Endless Zone quests (for example: Challenge Big Bad Butte) can repeat with the number of levels required and points increased each repeat. **First repeat: Play 3 levels (5 pts) **Second repeat: Play 5 levels (10 pts) *There is a glitch where the same repeatable quests appear every day, and they are completed instantly. There is also a glitch that a quest may not appear until the player completes it. *In the 3.8.1 update, the quest notifications appear after getting something an item or plant at the end of a level. *There is a glitch where main quests seem to completely disappear from the Travel Log when viewing them; however, they are actually there, but just invisible. *There is no quest that tells players to unlock Cabbage-pult or Iceberg Lettuce, although it does exist in the game's text files. **Additionally, there aren't any repeatable quests for defeating zombies such as Imp Cannons, Disco Jetpack Zombies and Zombies that are added in the world's expansions such as the Brickhead Zombie and it's variants for example. ***Before the 5.7.1 update, there were no quests for defeating Zombie Bulls. *The quest for unlocking Neon Mixtape Tour wasn't added until the 4.2.1 update. *Before the 4.7.1 update, Frostbite Caves was the only fully released world that didn't have any repeatable quests. *Since the 4.5.1 update, the Travel Log can be accessed from the main menu. *Snorkel Zombie's repeatable quest alludes its Almanac entry from the first game. *When doing the Beghouled Blitz Epic Quest, defeated zombies that have a repeatable quest for that moment will not count toward the quest. *In the Aloe, Salut! epic quest, Crazy Dave mentions that he got some bruises fighting the Travel Log. **Apparently, the Travel Log "thought he could tell Crazy Dave what to do." *Oddly, the Travel Log button depicts the log with a checklist sheet of paper, but on the "Come back soon for more Quests" screen, it is depicted with index cards instead. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Game mechanics